Conventional digital video systems use serial digital interface (SDI) protocol to transmit video contents. Recent advances in video technology allow digital video contents to be transmitted using Internet protocol (IP). The digital video content transmitted using IP may need to be converted into an SDI format for use with the SDI video device, and vice versa.